


Duty

by tunglo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Loneliness, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Kirk thinks about the future.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).



The lot of a starship captain, Jim thinks, is a strange one. He is surrounded by people yet separate from them. Responsible for their welfare yet indebted to their service.

He feels lonely, occasionally, even though he is never truly alone. There’s the thrum of the engines in his very bones, and the wondrous excitement to offset the threat of future promotion.

It will all be different then, the vastness of space exchanged for the confines of an office, and he wonders sometimes how he will deal with it.

He just will, he supposes, because his duty is to Starfleet.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
